


Не слышу зла, не вижу зла

by Florka, leoriel



Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Gen, dumpster bros, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь не раз забрасывала Мэтта Мердока в мусорку, но это определенно был первый раз, когда он оказался там не один</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не слышу зла, не вижу зла

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [hear no evil, see no evil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752956) by [Penthos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penthos/pseuds/Penthos). 



Жизнь не раз забрасывала Мэтта Мердока в мусорку, но это определенно был первый раз, когда он оказался там не один.  
— Кто ты такой и что делаешь в моей мусорке? – поприветствовал Мэтта пришелец, когда он очнулся.  
Любой разумный человек, скорее всего, ответил бы что-то в духе «Какого хрена?», или «Что я делаю в мусорке?», или даже «Эй, а почему в мусорке уже кто-то есть?», но Мэтт Мердок не отличался здравомыслием, поэтому спросил:  
— С чего ты взял, что эта мусорка твоя?  
— Слушай, я тут прижился уже и прекрасно проводил время, пока ты не свалился мне на голову, — раздраженно ответил голос.  
— У меня столько же прав на эту мусорку, сколько и у тебя, — ребячески выпалил Мэтт. – Как ты вообще сюда попал?  
— Я пытался спасти собаку.  
— Собака запихнула тебя в мусорку?  
Возникла пауза, и Мэтт решил, что парень закатил глаза.  
— Нет, парни, от которых я пытался спасти собаку, — его голос звучал раздраженно, наверное не сумел спасти пса. Если бы парень не был таким мудаком, он бы даже помог ему.  
— А кстати, — продолжил парень, — как ты оказался в мусорке? — и после паузы добавил: — Моей мусорке.  
Честно говоря, Мэтт не помнил точно. Что заставило его задуматься, насколько сильно он ударился головой. Он помнил драку с русскими и удары. Много ударов. Было дьявольски больно.  
— Я ввязался в драку.  
— Я предполагал что-то подобное, приятель. Не думаю, что ты сам себя сюда забросил.  
Мэтт застонал, попытавшись принять более удобное положение, и оставил его реплику без ответа.  
— Кстати, не в обиду тебе будет сказано, — Мэтт задумался, затыкается ли этот парень когда-нибудь, — но твой костюм довольно лажовый, бро. Во-первых, он сделан из хлопка или чего-то похожего. Или, может, из спандекса? Сложно отрицать, выглядит круто и твоя задница в нем просто потрясная, — Мэтт противился искушению его пнуть. – Однако он вряд ли защитит тебя от ударов и, готов поклясться, у тебя уже есть пара сломанных ребер.  
Окей, для Мэтта это не было новостью. Ну, может быть, раньше никто не отвешивал комплименты его заднице, но Дардевил уже был в процессе поиска лучшего костюма, и, судя по тому, как хрустнуло в груди, когда он пошевелился, про ребра новый знакомый угадал.  
— А во-вторых? — он спросил очень вежливо, потому что Мэтт Мердок вообще был вежливым парнем. Даже с засранцами, которые захватили его мусорный бак.  
— Ах да. Может, я чего-то не знаю, но, по-моему, тебе стоит купить маску, которая не закрывает глаза во время драки.  
Мэтт выдержал паузу для дополнительного драматичного эффекта и состроил самое серьезное выражение лица.  
— У меня нет глаз, — сказал он. Медленно и тем самым голосом, который берег для суперзлодеев и засранцев из мусорки.  
— Погоди, чего?  
Мэтт представил выражение ужаса на его лице и почувствовал себя чуточку лучше.  
— Ничего. Просто шучу...  
— Ох, слава богу! Ты заставил меня поволноваться и на се...  
— Я слепой.  
— Ты... Ох. Дерьмово, чувак. Прости.  
Мэтт рассеянно взмахнул рукой, готовясь привычно ответить «ничего страшного», потому что по какой-то причине люди всегда пытались извиниться, когда узнавали о его несчастье, но парень снова заговорил. Интересно, устает ли тот хоть когда-нибудь от звучания собственного голоса?  
— А знаешь, поскольку я глухой, в этом есть своеобразная ирония.  
Ох, он точно никогда не устанет от звучания собственного голоса. Это объясняло его разговорчивость. И странное статичное эхо – наверное, слуховой аппарат.  
— Бро, нам определенно стоит объединиться в команду. Парни, что закинули нас сюда, ни за что не смогут этого предугадать.  
— Ага, это идея, — ответил Мэтт, ища телефон на ощупь. Он вытащил его из заднего кармана, едва не заехав локтем парню по лицу (хотя его предупредительный вопль Мэтт будет вспоминать еще долго) и вызвал по быстрому набору Клэр. Она подняла трубку на втором гудке.  
— Пожалуйста, не говори мне, что я должна опять вытаскивать тебя из мусорки.  
— Ох, — красноречиво ответил Мэтт.  
— Серьезно, Мэтт? Окей, я выезжаю.  
Мэтт положил трубку и мысленно поблагодарил Фогги за установку GPS на телефон, но затем его новый собрат по мусорке снова заговорил, и Мэтт пожалел, что Клэр уже повесила трубку.  
— Ты разговаривал с девушкой? — спросил он, и Мэтт сжал пальцы у виска, пытаясь предотвратить приближающуюся головную боль, и молился богу, чтобы ему хватило терпения.  
— Да.  
— Своей девушкой?  
— Нет, она просто друг.  
Возможно, он сказал это резче, чем намеревался, потому что услышал, как воздух пошевелился от движения рук парня.  
— Прости, бро, стало любопытно. Кстати, как тебя зовут-то? В моей голове ты Чувак-из-Мусорки, но мне кажется, раз сейчас мы стали друзьями и как-то странно называть своего дру...  
— Мэтт. Меня зовут Мэтт.  
— Мило. Я Клинт. Я бы подал руку для рукопожатия, но во-первых, ты слеп, и с моей стороны это было бы грубо, ведь ты не видишь моей руки, и во-вторых, я тут недавно влез во что-то липкое и до сих пор не знаю, что это.  
Он уже собирался ответить, когда услышал знакомый голос, зовущий его по имени, и вздохнул с облегчением. Хотя на самом деле приходилось ему хреново — казалось, что ребра сломаны в двенадцати местах (интересно, такое вообще возможно?), и это было куда больнее, чем он ожидал. Но Мэтт Мердок был силен. Мэтт Мердок мог стерпеть боль. Он не плакал, нет, это были не слезы, а даже если и они, то он все равно был в маске и никто их не видел.  
— Мэтт? — Клэр смотрела на них и, кажется, ее не удивляло, что в мусорке Мэтт нашел друга. — О, ты должно быть Клинт.  
Мэтт нахмурился.  
— Кейт! Кейт, он здесь. Да, они упали в один и тот же бак. Невероятно, — закричала Клэр. И Мэтт услышал шаги и ещё один женский голос, присоединившийся к ним:  
— Мы как будто вместе забираем наших детей из школы, за исключением того, что они уже взрослые мужики и упали в мусорный бак.  
Клинт поднялся и, судя по мягкому, едва слышимому звуку прикосновения кожи к коже, быстро дал знак девушке, которую и звали Кейт.  
— Мэтт? Ты в порядке? — спросила Клэр.  
Он простонал в ответ, вкладывая в свой стон «да, я в порядке, только мне невероятно больно, пожалуйста, вытащи меня отсюда, я не хочу, чтобы мой товарищ по мусорке Клинт подумал, будто я слабак». Клэр вздохнула, так что он решил, что она его поняла.  
Он хотел выбраться самостоятельно, но мог это сделать, только если кто-то подаст ему руку.  
— Облокотись на мою руку, — предложил Клинт, и Мэтт покачал головой, но все равно принял его помощь. Тот оказался сильнее, чем Мэтт ожидал, надо же, ему безболезненно удалось принять относительно устойчивое положение.  
Наконец, выбравшись из мусорки, они были готовы идти, и Мэтт с ненавистью признал, что будет скучать по этой странной дружбе, зародившейся посреди мусорки, где не существует времени и нет никаких правил. По крайне мере, так это описал Клинт, и Мэтт не стал с ним спорить.  
— Полагаю, время прощаться, — сказал Клинт, когда друзья вывели их на главную дорогу.  
— Был рад повстречаться с тобой, Клинт. Еще увидимся.  
— Ага. Надеюсь, в следующий раз не в моей мусорке.  
— Это не твоя мусорка, это государственная собственность.  
— Сам ты государственная собственность, — раздраженно пробурчал Клинт себе под нос, но Мэтт услышал его и довольно захихикал. Клинт пожал ему руку.  
— Из нас получился бы хороший дуэт, ты и я. Эй, если мы когда-нибудь еще увидимся, то должны снять наш собственный ситком, где боремся с преступностью и спасаем мир; ты можешь использовать свой суперслух, а я, ну, мои глаза.  
— Звучит как план.  
— Как бы он назывался? — Клинт кричал, так как Кейт старалась запихнуть его в машину, качая головой. Мэтт услышал её бормотание: «Оба как дети».  
Судя по мертвой хватке Клэр и тому, что она тоже пыталась засунуть его в машину, еще минута и она начала бы оперировать прямо там. Не думайте, что она плохая медсестра, но она дала ему минуту, чтобы подумать и прокричать в ответ:  
— Не слышу зла, не вижу зла.  
Дверь машины закрылась, и все равно он услышал удаляющийся смех Клинта и приглушенное «чертовски круто» со стороны другого автомобиля. И улыбнулся сам себе. Жизнь не раз забрасывала Мэтта Мердока в мусорку, но это определенно был первый раз, когда он нашел там друга.


End file.
